


心动陷阱03-04

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 陈立农侧头看去，林彦俊正看向另一边的窗外并没有看他，但手却实实在在地轻搭在他腿上，一笔一划地写着字：回 你 家 ？





	心动陷阱03-04

十月底天气转凉，林彦俊慢吞吞地独自走到英语系的楼里，刚把书包和围巾整理好，班上几个活泼的女生就围了过来。

“林彦俊，你男朋友今天又来啦！”  
陈立农头一次来学校找他时，这个女生上去搭讪被拒，对陈立农印象特别深，现在又对着林彦俊挤眉弄眼的逗他玩儿。

她大度着呢，人不理她又不是因为她长得不漂亮，人家根本不喜欢女的嘛。

闻言林彦俊手一顿，脸上泛起羞意，“不要乱讲……早就分手了。”

几个女生纷纷发出一种惋惜的叹声，就好像林彦俊一直是她们关系很亲近的朋友一样。

“你好忍心！让大帅哥求你复合这么久！”另一个女生捂着胸口，像是在为他感到痛心，“人家表现这么好！每天来学校找你，还给班上同学都带好吃的……你要是不想跟人家和好，我都不好意思再吃那些小蛋糕了。”说着说着还浮夸地干抹眼泪。

林彦俊低下头抿嘴笑了一下。

三点四十五，第一节大课下了。陈立农坐在这段时间他专属的那条长椅上，面对着英语系的教学楼好整以暇地等着。

最近一周他几乎每天都来，说白了就是叫趁虚而入。

打着好朋友好哥哥的名义，两人自分手之后还是维持着比较亲密的联系。林彦俊上次偶然间问陈立农A城都有哪些特产，后来被陈立农猜到是那位学长要前往A城随导师出差，约有一个月左右时间。

陈立农不是在校生自然没有什么心理包袱，在校园里做些稍微出格的追人举动也心安理得。

之前林彦俊还偶有跟陈立农抱怨，说学长只在私底下亲近他，只要当着外人就硬装出一副师兄弟铁哥们的样子，搞得他有点难过。

当时陈立农想了想，觉得是个进攻的小机会，于是温柔又有些隐忍地回答道：“要是阿俊还跟我在一起，我一定不舍得你受这种委屈的。”

没想到就这么简单的一句话，那边竟然像是哽咽了一会儿，发出受伤小动物被抚摸的嗯声。

像林彦俊这样心思敏感又有些懦弱的人，最需要的就是安全感和认同感。  
虽然会害羞，但是更想要光明正大地被人宠爱，想要恋人赞许欣赏的目光……想要一个属于自己的家。

除了最后一点，陈立农都有把握自己能完完全全地给他。

“今天怎么又来啦？”背着双肩包的人下课了，慢吞吞地走过来拿脚尖踢了他的脚尖一下。

陈立农笑了笑，自然地抓住他的手牵上，借力站了起来，“周五了，接你去吃饭。”

眼前的小羔有些犹豫的样子，先把自己的手抽了出来才回答他的问题。  
“我感觉不太好……”

“什么不太好？”陈立农装傻。

“就……我有男朋友了啊，单独和前男友出去吃饭感觉……”林彦俊声音很小但咬字很清晰，一个个音节磨得陈立农有些牙痒。

他也不再上赶着去牵手，只是站在原地垂眸，“不把我当哥哥了吗，好伤心啊。”

林彦俊表情紧张起来，“没有！你不要这样觉得……”随后安抚他似的拉住陈立农的衣摆轻轻摇了摇，“我只是、只是……”林彦俊乖巧而带着祈求地仰望着他，“要是我们还在一起，我偷偷跑去和前男友单独见面，你也会难过的，对吗？”

“只是吃顿饭而已。”陈立农温声道，心内已经因为前男友这个称呼气到有点上头了。“不要一直把我当做你的……前男友，而是当做值得依靠的人，你最亲近的哥哥，你的家人，可以吗阿俊？”

很喜欢家这个字的小动物赶紧点了点头，顺从地被陈立农拐去吃饭了。

前些日子有朋友给陈立农推荐了一间私房法餐，林彦俊没有吃过表示好奇，陈立农打过电话定下位子两人便驱车去了。

这类餐厅通常每日有每日的定番菜谱，从开胃菜到餐后甜点都是精心搭配，口感相宜的。可也就因为这样，陈立农差点儿把人气哭了。

开餐前用来洁手的水盆让林彦俊有些困惑，差点凑上去喝一口。陈立农当时正用手机回复邮件，抬头就看着他像个小猪似的把脸贴在盆边上定定地研究着那盆水，陈立农真是憋笑憋到肺疼。

林彦俊后知后觉地反应过来，脸一红不动了。由着陈立农任劳任怨，给他洗手擦手，替他把餐具都摆好。

陈立农晚上不怎么有食欲，每样吃了一点就放下了刀叉。这时才注意到小宝贝连嘴都是瘪的，面前的主菜也是几乎一点未动。

“怎么了宝宝？”陈立农已经被林彦俊训练出条件反射了，一看他扁嘴就开始紧张，“怎么不吃？不喜欢？”

林彦俊气哼哼好一会，“没有不喜欢。”

“那怎么回事？生哥哥气了？”他更紧张了。

“我明明之前跟你说过，”林彦俊这下绷不住了，软糯糯地指责他，“我胃不好，不能吃生的……”

陈立农忘了仔细看，今天的主菜居然都是生的，连牛排都是法餐特有的生牛肉。

完蛋了，这回扣分扣大发了。陈立农内心很后悔，本该是多美妙浪漫的一晚约会，这下林彦俊该讨厌他了，说过的事都记不住，光顾着自己吃。

陈立农当机立断招来侍应生结了账，站起来拉着林彦俊往外走。

“去哪里？”林彦俊一边被他拽着一边尝试背上书包，有点懵。

两人飞快地出了餐厅，夜色已然降临，头顶路灯昏黄。

“阿俊想吃什么？”陈立农停下脚步回头，亲昵地抵在他额头上，“没关系，阿俊想吃什么我们就去吃什么，馄饨？烤鱼？大排档？贵的也可以，都可以。”

林彦俊想了想，有些可爱地笑了起来。  
“吃烤鱼！学校后门有一家很好吃。”

“好。”陈立农趁他不注意想要偷偷香脸颊一口，被林彦俊灵活地躲开。

“我有男朋友。”林彦俊义正言辞地说。

“好……”  
真有原则。陈立农悄悄地想，等我把人追回来以后，他就会为了我这样拒绝别人了，想想还有点小爽。

-  
学校后门很热闹，转凉的天气也无法阻止学生们热火朝天喝酒吹牛。烤鱼店支着一张雨棚，几张塑料布围一围就圈出来地界，反复擦过的桌上还是一层滑腻的油膜感，塑料的牙签桶和纸巾盒子扔在上边。

“你看起来和这里好不搭。”林彦俊捂着嘴笑他。

穿着精致的陈某人故作委屈，“你说我老。”

他上学时的确不来这样乱哄哄的宵夜店，晚上总是在看书工作，有闲心便去酒吧猎艳。与朋友小聚也总是在高级场合，如今几乎是头一遭坐在塑料板凳上。

“成熟男人，不老不老。”小羔带着狡黠哄他，随后催着陈立农去挑鱼，着急的模样可爱又鲜活，看得陈立农有点起劲儿。

可是陈立农不会挑，他从来没有经历过这样类似于菜市场的场合，甚至分不清鲈鱼和鲫鱼，最后还是林彦俊溜达过来，挑了一条个大刺少的草鱼。

“你是不是吃不习惯呀？”热腾腾的一锅烤鱼端了上来，林彦俊眼睛亮亮地，吃了一会儿之后发现陈立农还坐着，筷子也没动。

他真是难以启齿，这要怎么说？

陈立农艰难地开口道：“我刚吃饱了，你慢慢吃。”又摆出营业的温柔笑脸来，拿起筷子却不伸手。

这么久相处下来，林彦俊也有些发现陈立农总爱端着架子，对谁都不愿意露怯的坏毛病了。这下子立刻虎着脸凶他：“不许假笑！”

陈立农手里的筷子被他敲了一下，无奈却真心实意地笑了笑。

他小时候其实是很爱吃鱼的小孩子。  
四五岁就能自己挑刺，吃得乐呵呵的，大人看着都放心。谁知道越放松越容易出事儿，吃鱼全靠自己的陈立农小朋友那一回还真就被鱼刺哽住了喉咙，折腾到大半夜里去医院才取出来，嗓子划坏了，养了一个多月才算痊愈。从那之后就不怎么吃鱼了。

可是这要怎么跟林彦俊说……说他不敢吃？怕自己被刺卡住？太丢人了。

陈立农面上还是一派平静着，心里正在琢磨怎么找个借口，嘴边突然多了一双不是他的筷子，拈过来一块冒着热气的白嫩嫩的鱼肉。

林彦俊笑盈盈地，一手举着筷子一手护在他下巴下边，像是照顾小朋友，怕小朋友吃饭弄脏桌子似的。

“呐，刺我都挑出来了。”林彦俊拿鱼肉碰了碰他的嘴唇，“吃吧。”

陈立农脑中一片空白，下意识张开了嘴，顺从地把那块热乎的鱼肉吃了进去，缓慢地咀嚼着。

“怎么样？好吃吧？”林彦俊表情有些骄傲，好像在跟他邀功似的，很可爱。

后来又数落他，唠唠叨叨的，“多大的人了，还不会挑鱼刺，真笨！我要是不给你挑，你是不是要饿死你自己？偶尔也跟我示弱一下嘛，家人就是要互相照顾啊。”

陈立农也不知道为什么自己有点想哭，眼眶鼻子都酸溜溜的，只好低头下去，只留一个弯弯的嘴角给人看。  
“好吃。”他说。

林彦俊主动包揽了挑刺的工作，陈立农乐得清闲，乖乖地坐着等投喂。两个人舒服地吃过宵夜，已经是夜里十点过了。

“我送你回宿舍吧。”陈立农没想在路上把人拐回公寓，单纯地想和林彦俊再多待一会儿。

诚然现在他也不敢说自己一往情深或是非林彦俊不可，但至少在这顿丢人又难忘的宵夜之后，他必须得承认，林彦俊现在对他而言，已经不是之前那只可以亵玩以后随手丢掉的小动物了。

至于要把林彦俊放在心里怎样一个合理的位置，陈立农还没有得出理性的答案。

“不用啦，今天太冷了。”走在他右侧的人冷得搓手，陈立农把他冰凉的手拉过来揣进兜里，又被林彦俊挣脱出去。“你也快回去吧，风好大，不要感冒了。”

“真的不要送吗？”陈立农有点惋惜，但出于一些私心，他现在更愿意和林彦俊所有事情都摊开说，而不是像以前一样费尽心机去骗、去哄。

林彦俊认真地点了点头，踮脚摸了摸陈立农的后脑勺。  
“乖啊，感冒很难受的。我两分钟就到宿舍啦，别担心。”

陈立农依依不舍地默认了，林彦俊甜甜地笑着跟他挥手告别，两人就在学校的大门口处分开了。

-  
他的车停在大门口外的停车场，陈立农揣着兜往外走，一边走一边想着林彦俊。

对方不是不喜欢他的……  
那种关心和爱慕的眼神，不是林彦俊能演出来的。可是他却又拒绝和自己更进一步的肌肤接触，甚至连拉手都只能拉上几秒，就要匆匆挣脱。

或许就像他说的，是因为他现在有男朋友？  
所以即便林彦俊喜欢他，愿意和他牵手接吻，但也始终坚持着自己的底线，不做任何让恋人难过的事。

两相比较，陈立农有些自愧不如。

多少有着固定恋人的小猎物都被他迷得神魂颠倒，而从来没有人告诉过他这样不好，如果换做你是那个被背叛的人，你也会难过。

陈立农无意识地摩挲着兜里的车钥匙，耳边擦过夜里的凉风。他站在空无一人的停车场，突然发现，他好像一直都弄反了。

林彦俊才是那个更勇敢的人。敢于说喜欢他也敢追求自己的幸福，在发现他并不能给自己一个家以后就干脆地说了分手。

渴望被人宠爱，但也敢于对人表示自己的爱，从一开始相遇，想要主动加陈立农的微信，到两人在一起之后百般的退让和包容，到现在也关心体贴，温柔到连鱼刺都给他挑。

反倒是自己，一直斤斤计较，以林彦俊对自己有多好作为沾沾自喜的资本，享受着对方的付出，却吝惜一丝一毫的回报。

他才是那个胆小鬼，那个守着别人怜悯给予的爱意火种，在孤独的寒冷的夜里瑟瑟发抖无家可归的守财奴。

但陈立农自认为是一个知错就改，或者说有恩必报的人。

他想，虽然他不太敢吃，但他可以给林彦俊挑几十年的鱼刺，保证每一块都干干净净的，不会让林彦俊被扎到一丁点。

这个可怜可爱的前男友是一个多值得宠爱的人，对他这样阴晴不定的人都愿意奉上一颗真心交给他蹂躏。随时考虑着所有人的感受，也在寻找自己的小家的道路上坚定地走着。

陈立农突然觉得自己多了很多耐心，在林彦俊目前的恋爱状况上。他不愿意再逼着对方亲口承认虽然有着男朋友但其实还是爱他，这种他以前最喜欢的背德游戏。

他可以等等林彦俊，以一个哥哥或者备胎的身份。等到林彦俊和别人正式而妥帖地分手，再向他要求一份早就该属于自己的爱。这对于以前的陈立农来说简直是天方夜谭，可他现在愿意试一试。

陈立农立刻从兜里摸出手机，却不知道该怎么给林彦俊传递自己的心情。

他想说你不用怕我会逼你分手，也不用担心我的心情。我会在很长很长的日子里都陪着你，无论是用什么身份。我相信我们之间有默契也有感情，这和你现在与谁在一起无关。

我或许现在有一点点勇气，试着去做你的家人，去爱你。

陈立农第一次觉得胸腔里升起一大捧水一般的火，滚烫地流动在每一根血管里，冲得他头脑发晕发热，手指都在微微颤抖。

这才是爱上一个人的感觉，比起从前他睡到漂亮小动物时那稍纵即逝的恶劣快意，这才是温柔持久，汹涌又细腻的，愿意为了那个人付出甚至牺牲，为那个人的幸福而感到快乐的感觉。

片刻以后，陈立农把手机放进兜里，大步流星地向林彦俊的宿舍楼下而去。

冰凉的手机文字怎么能传递出万分之一？他想见到林彦俊，当面跟他说，牵牵他的手，久久地抱一会儿，如果林彦俊愿意的话，能亲一下就再好不过了。

-  
陈立农在寂静无人的校园里小跑，鼻尖的汗冒着热气，挂着毫不自知的灿烂而幼稚的笑。像个情窦初开的未成年去找初恋女友的路上，莽撞又天真。

林彦俊会怎么回应他呢？

听到自己这么真诚又贴心的告白，应该会很高兴的吧？说不定会感动到哭呢！他就是个爱哭包，娇气的很。说不定还会当场就和那个学长分手吧？虽然我是没有在这样期待，但是如果他主动跟那边提分手的话，也不是不可以啦……

晚间温度很低，他呼着热气一路小跑，快到对方的宿舍楼时才慢了下来准备叫林彦俊下楼。怕说得太早让小羔冻着，宁愿自己先等一会儿。

陈立农停在离宿舍楼门口大约五十米的地方，平复了一下自己略微急促的呼吸，拨通了电话。

跑步后的细微汗意沾湿了男人的额角，他听着听筒里传来的连线声，向大门处瞥去，随意地把视线投在那儿的两道人影上。像是正在分享晚安的一对情侣，气氛温馨而暧昧。

几声嘟响以后，电话并没有接通。满怀期待爱意的人有些焦急，只得看着那对情侣来转移一下注意力。好像是年下恋啊……高高的那个穿着一身运动服，短短的寸头很精神。稍矮的那个人被摸了摸头，随后动作像是拿出了兜里的手机。

电话被挂断了。

陈立农顿时一腔热血凉成了冰，不可置信地再打了一遍。

一声一声的机械音效在耳边响起，而眼前是一幕爱情默剧。他一瞬不瞬地死死盯着那道纤瘦的身影，却不敢控制自己的腿走过去，确认那个人到底是不是林彦俊。

电话没有又一次被挂断，只是永不停歇地连通中。

那对情侣很快告别，陌生男生从另一个方向离开了宿舍楼下，只剩下那个像是刚才挂掉他电话的人。

他眼睁睁地看着那人又一次拿出了手机，放在了耳边。

林彦俊的电话接通了。

“喂，立农？”听筒里的声音又软又甜，“刚才在洗澡所以挂掉了，怎么了？”

他站在五十米外捏紧了手，喉咙干疼得像砂纸磨过，一身为心上人而奔跑的温柔热意此刻都变成了愚蠢的印记，冷进了骨头，“没事，问一下你到宿舍了没。”

林彦俊轻轻地笑了一声，“辛苦你啦，我要睡了，你早点休息。”

“知道了，晚安。”  
陈立农挂下了电话，不发一语地离开了。

-  
两周后，C大艺术系小礼堂。

一向以敬业自居的人并不会因为这一点“小插曲”而放弃与C大合作的工作事宜，但前一天晚上陈立农想了想，还是跟同事交接了一下，称自己有些感冒，让同事来做主讲人去学生们那儿抛头露面，而他去负责管理统筹，指挥下属们布置小展厅。

来参观的学生络绎不绝，小花蝴蝶陈立农这次却偷偷地躲在角落，没有再去招蜂引蝶。不仅如此，还总是有意无意瞥着进门的人，只要那人的身形和某个人有一点点相似，陈立农就如临大敌一般绷直了神经和背脊。

自那一次他“告白”未遂，反而发现林彦俊在和别的男人见面之后，陈立农就再也没有联系过林彦俊。

没有直接拉黑是因为这样非常不“体面”，显得好像他很在乎林彦俊似的，不符合他一贯的洒脱人设。还有一点陈立农极其不愿意承认的原因——林彦俊还不知道已经被他撞见了，只要陈立农假装无事发生，两个人还是可以好好聊天好好约会的。

这可能就是婚姻稳定的秘诀吧。昨晚，陈立农一边泡在浴缸里玩小鸭子一边沉思。发现对方出轨之后假装不知道……

可是林彦俊连个台阶都不给他！这两周都没有主动找过他！陈立农非常恼怒，转而一想其实自己也是小三，于是消停了。

但林彦俊这次是真的惹到他。那个学长就算了，居然还和别的男人私底下深夜见面，还摸头！陈立农想到那晚自己几回试图牵手都被挣开，实在是气，恶狠狠地捏了好几下小鸭子。

紧张刺激但无事发生的展览一下午很快结束了，想见又不敢见的人没有出现，陈立农安心又有些失落地松了口气。

晚上照例是他们与校方的小型聚会，通常还会有当地的新兴艺术家们前来作陪。比起对学生们的引导和感染，这一类高校项目的深层目的其实更多在于和当地的文化部门和艺术圈子打好关系，积攒人脉。

晚餐是时髦的西式自助，小型会客厅里宾客们四散着，与感兴趣的艺术家或是需要巴结的高层们谈天说地。陈立农高度紧张了一天，此时才终于在一点酒精的作用下放松了情绪，与一个年轻的女画家聊得很投机。

精致的餐点盛在银托盘上，所有人却几乎都只端着酒杯。女画家留下了工作联络方式以后便先行离开，陈立农后知后觉到自己好像一整天都没有进食，胃开始隐隐作痛。

他朝着那一排铺着刺绣餐布的长桌走去，不意外地看见有几个学生样子的人站在角落里吃着东西，叽叽喳喳地小声聊天。

能被老师带来参加这种聚会的一般都是艺术系的掌上明珠，很有可能就是下一代的新生力量。陈立农从业以来认识不少这样的学院派，感到有点亲切，脚下直接迈了过去。

见到有人走来，几名学生纷纷停下了欢快的小嘴巴，甜甜地跟他鞠躬打招呼。陈立农很受用，与人各自都聊了几句，这才注意到那个一直背对众人，正在认真挑选三明治的人，好像是林彦俊。

“怎么在这里？”

话一出口，陈立农便开始暗自后悔。醒醒！他才不是什么小羊羔，是个花心小骗子！

可他又管不住自己，要他假装没看见林彦俊，或是把对方当陌生人当敌人，他真的没办法。

手上掐着一小块金枪鱼三明治的人迅速地转回身来，大眼睛里满是惊喜，“立农！”

他好像的确不知道被我发现了啊……陈立农偷偷地想着，表面上没什么表情，只轻轻点头。

林彦俊小口地吃着，像是怕被人发现一样小声，“我朋友带我来蹭饭。”

其余几个学生识趣地走远了一点，陈立农对蹭饭这个答案有点无语，破罐破摔道：“我还以为你来找我的。”

林彦俊吃完了手上的，一点面包屑粘在嘴角，很无辜：“你没有跟我讲你要来我们学校啊……我不知道。”

陈立农皱眉，伸手替他擦掉那点白，故意用了一点力，捏得林彦俊痛了一下。

“干嘛呀？”林彦俊嘟嘟囔囔，又去夹吃的。

陈立农没想到他恶人先告状，又气又好笑，“就会撒娇，你怎么不找我？”

“嗯……”林彦俊眼睛转开不看他，对着墙扁了一下嘴：“我还没有跟学长分手，不敢找你，怕你不开心。”

那副模样还是那么惹人疼，有点可怜又倔强地轻轻皱着眉心，像是真的在怕他难过，在担心他的心情。

可是陈立农现在知道，这只是这朵小食人花哄骗雄性生物的惯用招数而已。若是放在以往他一定会觉得林彦俊单纯天真，然后就因为对方短短几句话而心软到不行。

现在他只觉得好笑。

本想暂时放林彦俊一马，没想到他竟然还在跟自己耍心机，陈立农顿时眉眼冷了下来。

“那就和他分手啊。”

周围的空气都凝滞成胶质，林彦俊呆呆地望着他，像是不敢相信陈立农说的话。

熟悉的恶劣笑意回到陈立农的脸上，重新掌握局势的快感让他笑得更开了一些，手缓慢地向前，支撑在对方身后的桌边，“你要是真的心疼我，怕我不开心，可以和他分手吗？”

林彦俊红润的嘴唇忽然泛起了白，眼睛无助地蒙起了水雾，垂下的睫毛不安地战栗着，像是振翅欲飞的蝴蝶。

如同对峙一般，两个人都沉默下来。陈立农执着地盯着他的眼睛，想要从中找到一些蛛丝马迹。可林彦俊却一直不看他，只顾着在他两手之间的位置把身子越缩越小，像是不愿和他有任何肢体接触。

这样持续不断的躲闪让陈立农火冒三丈，再也维持不住绅士优雅的样子，眸子黑得深不见光，撑在桌边的手都攥成了拳，青筋暴起。

理智告诉他不能在工作场合闹得太荒唐，反复几次深呼吸平复情绪之后，他放开拳头直起了身子，疏离地，由上而下地瞥着半米之外的人。

“不要骗我了，宝贝。”陈立农似笑非笑地俯下身去用背挡住了身后众人的视线，轻佻地拍了拍林彦俊的脸颊。

“也不要再找我了。”

-  
陈立农回到公寓之后在跑步机上待了五公里，做了十组伏地挺身，十组哑铃。

精疲力尽到没有心思再想什么，痛痛快快地洗过澡睡了下去。

当然，他没有忘记拉黑林彦俊。微信和电话号码一并干净利落地扔进了黑名单。

第二天没有工作，睡到自然醒的人舒舒服服地起床煎了香肠和鸡蛋，配着美式看新闻。  
手机上不停有消息闪烁，朋友或是以前的小情人想要约他出去玩，陈立农颇有闲心地一条一条翻阅，选中了一个他印象中很会发浪的小零，答应了对方今晚的酒吧邀约。

他不会后悔自己曾经对谁动了认真的心思，但也不会飞蛾扑火，明知真心错付还盼着对方能为了他而痛改前非。

比起任何其他人来说他最爱的还是自己，这是陈立农引以为豪的自控力的根本来源。

早午饭吃过以后又回复了一大堆工作邮件，下午宅在公寓重温了两部昆汀的电影看到睡着，醒了之后简单地锻炼了一会儿，确定肌肉线条足够有诱惑力，然后又去洗了个澡，洗完出来已经快十点了，选了一套晚上出门专用的衣服，打算今晚好好找点乐子。

纯白的V领T恤配简单牛仔外套，破洞裤。  
干净，强悍，攻气十足。

绝对是一屋子的小零都会腿软心颤的那一类猛一，他微信里所有的小零都很爱约他去酒吧，说不定也是因为带着他太有面子了。

陈立农随手把刘海抹了上去梳成三七分背头，对着镜子左右照了照，忍不住冲自己吹了声口哨，迈着轻快的步子笑着去玄关换了鞋。

帅还是帅的啊，陈立农。

虽然不能说一夜之间完全放下林彦俊，但此刻他的心情快乐大于烦闷。说不定喝完酒会伤心上头一会儿，但那也是一种疗愈，不用刻意去避让。  
好好享受喜怒哀乐就是他的人生信条。

把自己收拾得干净帅气的人打开了玄关的门锁，没等他往外迈一步，一个坐在门外的人重重地倒在了他脚边。

陈立农吓得往后撤了两步，这时那人也像惊醒了一般，慢悠悠地睁开了眼睛确认了一下自己所在的地方，然后就那样躺在地板上，向上和他对视着，一瞬间红了眼眶，大颗大颗的眼泪从两边眼角滚落在脸旁。

“我和他说分手了。”

-  
“我打不通你电话，又不敢敲门烦你。”林彦俊坐在副驾驶，眼睛红红的样子可怜得紧，“昨晚你走了以后，我就和学长提分手了。”

陈立农表情有些不耐，手指没规律地在方向盘上轻叩着。  
——天知道这是怎么回事！半个小时前，明明他是想要把人赶走的，摆出了最冷酷的姿态对着躺在地上的小可怜说“我要出门了”，“你不可能独自留在我家里”。

结果林彦俊立刻支起了上半身，泪痕还挂着就笑了：“那我和你一起去吧！”

什么嘛，搞得我像司机一样……陈立农默默地扶住额头，不知道自己为什么会真的让林彦俊坐上车，而且还要带着他去酒吧见约会的小零……

但是从林彦俊口中听见分手两个字，他不能否认自己心里的确颤了几下。

“真的吗？”陈立农目不斜视，轻笑了一声，“但我已经对你没兴趣了，怎么办？”

林彦俊不说话了，两只手把膝盖处抓得皱成一团不停地抖。陈立农看不下去了，腾出一只手去把他的手从那拍开，让他停止折磨无辜的裤子。林彦俊冰凉的手直接抓住了他的，藤蔓一般紧紧扣在手心里。

“……”林彦俊再次开口，声音里又带上了哭腔，“哥哥……”  
“哥哥不要我了吗？”

陈立农听得肝颤心碎，故作凶狠地把手抽了回来，语气极度不耐烦，“开车呢，牵什么牵。”

那人不说话，埋着头伸手来找，又把他的右手牵了过去。

陈立农假装懒得理他，几不可见地笑了笑。  
“哥哥今晚要去约会，带你去可以，别给我捣乱。”

林彦俊猛地抬起头来委屈又怨念地瞪着他：“你谈恋爱了！？新男友吗……”

陈立农忍不住笑出了弧度，摇摇头，还是没看他，“只是炮友。”

“炮、炮友？”林彦俊结巴了，像是完全没有想到这个答案，也不知道该怎么接话，扁着嘴开始研究两人牵着的手。陈立农瞥了一眼，看见自己送他的那块表还好好地戴在林彦俊过细的手腕上，有一种莫名的安心。

车行驶在夜色里，几分钟后林彦俊又小声问他：“可以不去吗？”

陈立农淡淡地回答：“可以啊。”

林彦俊眼神瞬间亮了起来，整个身子都转过来期待地看着他。

车子打了转向灯，缓缓停靠在路边。陈立农朝副驾驶外努了努嘴，“你可以不去，早点回宿舍啊。”

兴致勃勃正在解安全带的人闻言一顿，可怜巴巴地望着他：“……我们可以一起不去吗？”  
“不可以。”陈立农毫不留情地拒绝。

林彦俊又默默地把安全带扣上了。

-  
两人刚进酒吧，所有人的视线几乎一齐聚了过来。如果说陈立农是所有小零的天菜，那对林彦俊感兴趣的一也绝不在少数。

今晚叫陈立农来玩的那个小零绰号叫小Q，外形热辣，性格活泼。一见陈立农立刻就站起来去牵他的手，想在卡座里一众姐妹面前耀武扬威一下。这时候才发现人家不是一个人来的。

“Leo！你今天居然带朋友一起来！”小Q非常夸张地欢迎了他们，附赠两个热情抱抱，随后近距离地看着林彦俊，“他好漂亮！是你男朋友吗？”

两个人一齐眼巴巴地望着陈立农。

陈立农憋着笑，想了一会儿之后摇了摇头，林彦俊轻轻哼了一声。

“是家里人。”陈立农说。

小Q一听顿时叽叽喳喳起来，“哇，那是你表弟吗？你们已经互相出柜啦？唉算了不管了来都来了来弟弟跟姐姐往这边来坐，等一下应该叫弟弟还是叫妹妹……”

林彦俊被第一次见面的热情男生挽在左手臂被带着小步往前挪着，目光却一直愣怔地跟着男生右手挽着的人，那个叫他“家里人”的，在昏暗而充满酒气的闪烁灯光下微微笑着的人。

“看我干什么？”陈立农笑着问他。

林彦俊也笑了，转回头去不理他，跟着小Q坐进卡座。

其实陈立农带他来是存了一点坏心思的，想看看林彦俊在酒吧这种地方多久才会暴露本性，还想看看他会不会吃醋，吃醋的时候又会耍什么样的小心眼。所以陈立农一坐下就和身边两个陌生小漂亮聊起来，浑不在意林彦俊似的。

两个男生被他逗得羞涩地笑，陈立农许久没来玩，在昏暗而迷离的灯光下彻底放松，不时地抿一口酒，悠闲地四处瞥着。

“不跟我喝一杯吗？”  
林彦俊不知道怎么把他身边的人支走了，狡黠又可爱地偏头望着陈立农。

心里其实还在膈应自己被骗了很久的人不想给他这个面子，面上温度有点低，“怎么把别人都赶跑了？”

“我在这里，你还想看他们喔。”林彦俊鼓了鼓腮帮子，随后又端起杯子，直接喂到他嘴边。

陈立农连嘴角都没扯一下，扭头就转了过去，留个后脑勺给他。

“真是不绅士啊，”一道陌生的身影飞快地挤在两人之间，从林彦俊手里抢过酒杯仰头就喝了下去。随着杯子被放在酒桌上的清脆声，男生抬头冲林彦俊笑了笑，“学长，好巧哦。”

陈立农不耐烦地侧头一瞥，发现这人竟然是他那天晚上在林彦俊宿舍楼下撞见的年下小男生。

搞了半天……只是学长和学弟的关系？陈立农微微愣了。

小学弟往林彦俊身边蹭了蹭，随后才像刚发现陈立农似的，虚虚瞟了他一眼。  
“学长，这个叔叔是谁？是你朋友吗？”

陈立农二十多年头一次被叫叔叔，眉毛一挑，气氛瞬间有些紧张。两个人不甘示弱，背脊都绷得笔直，活像两只幼稚的小狮子。

反而是林彦俊先笑了，安抚似的从学弟身后伸手过来，摸了摸陈立农的背。

“介绍一下，”林彦俊软慢地回答学弟的问题，指了指陈立农，“这是我男朋友。”

一听这三个字，两个男的之间的气氛一瞬间更紧绷了，像下一秒就要打起来。林彦俊板着脸瞪了那人一眼，男生就像被针扎的气球一样泄气了，起身准备离开。

“学长分手的时候记得通知我！”小学弟临走之前飞快地喊了一句，然后跑掉了。留下陈立农想追上去揍人又觉得丢脸，气闷闷地坐在原地。

林彦俊笑着坐过来，手搭在他腿上，“怎么不开心啦，男朋友？”

“前男友。”陈立农没好气地纠正他，却没有把他手挥开。

小Q早就被艳遇的男生拉下去跳舞了，卡座别的人都与他们两人不熟，坐得不近。他们就这样在人头攒动的酒吧里营造出了好像只有两个人的错觉。

音乐声太大，陈立农眯着眼睛只能看见林彦俊嘴唇在动，回想起接吻的丰润肉感，他并没有认真去听对方说了什么。

林彦俊似乎也看出来他没在听，无奈地笑了一下，慢慢倾身过来。

“我有点累了……回去吗？”潮湿的热气随着笑意扑在他耳朵上，“我想和你单独待一会儿。”

-  
陈立农叫了个代驾，自己和林彦俊坐在后排，中间隔的位置快能坐得下一个人。

他默默地看着窗外飞快划过的夜景，反省着自己的精虫上脑。

在一起的时候林彦俊都不给操，更何况现在都分手了，今晚自己对他态度也很冷淡，我怎么会就因为人家一句似是而非的话就直接扔下一酒吧的艳遇呢。

他正在安静地思考，腿上却传来一阵微凉而痒的触感。

陈立农侧头看去，林彦俊正看向另一边的窗外并没有看他，但手却实实在在地轻搭在他腿上，一笔一划地写着字：回 你 家 ？

真是……陈立农深呼口气，轻轻咳了声，“师傅，改一下目的地。”

-  
到了地下车库后代驾很快离开了，留下两个人安静地坐在后排，还是那个过于礼貌的安全距离。

陈立农喝了点酒再加上被挑逗，眼下有些抓心挠肝，表面上还是很斯文的。万一人家的意思只是回你家去盖棉被睡觉呢？就算是想给你睡你也不能开口就问吧，太饥渴了！

沉默了一分钟之后，他想说点什么，缓和一下这个微妙的氛围。

他手指放在大腿上缓慢地搓了搓，想了一会儿开场白。对方像是也在等待他先开口似的，这让陈立农压力有点大。

说什么呢……  
饿不饿，先去吃点东西？为什么说我是你男朋友？你到底有没有和别的男人怎么样？……你还喜欢我吗？

最后一个最难开口但却是陈立农最想问的话，他反复启唇好几次，终于抬起头来。

“你……”

一股意料之外的力量猛地扑过来，林彦俊一下子跨坐到在他腿上，捧着他的脸重重地咬住他的下唇。

“我忍不住了，”林彦俊的手不停地在轻抖，却固执地勾着他的腰带费力地拆，“就在这里……立农，立农……”

陈立农深深望着身上的人，沉默片刻后，压住林彦俊的后脑勺恶狠狠地再吻了上去。

车里有润滑剂，陈立农不想浪费时间去拿。他正在发愁是亲嘴还是去亲那两颗偷偷硬起来的小乳头，恨不得多生几张嘴，把这个缠人的小东西从睫毛舔到脚踝。

林彦俊坐在他腿上磨着蹭着，急切地摸他的腹肌和喉结，发出像是被欺负得委屈极了的呜咽，却是因为太想要了，一刻都忍不了。裤子早就被陈立农剥掉扔在一边，下半身只剩下雪白的袜子，像色情片里的乖学生。

作乱的小手很快拉下他的内裤，将已经勃起的性器紧紧握在手里极富技巧性地撸着。陈立农爽得喘了一声，带着报复意味地揉着肥厚的两瓣肉臀。一巴掌拍起泛滥的肉浪。

“怎么这么浪，嗯？”陈立农一边咬着一颗水淋淋的鲜红的小奶粒一边问，“发骚了是不是？”

手里纤瘦的腰肢随着阵阵快感而战栗，小东西说话都哆哆嗦嗦地，“快，快点……想要……”

火一般的血在周身流窜，陈立农实在忍不到回家再做了，起身想去置物柜里拿润滑剂，被林彦俊捏着衣袖硬把他拉了回来。

“你要去哪？”他委屈得像被扔在家门口的猫。

陈立农狠狠地亲了他一口，手还流连在细滑的肌肤上，“拿润滑，乖。”

林彦俊忽然眯起眼睛笑了一下，暖暖的小手从他裤腰里抽出来，摸索了一阵，从裤袋里掏出一只润滑剂来。  
“我带了，”他又把陈立农勾回身前，蛇一样地缠上去，咬住他的喉结，“想着要来找你……昨晚就买了。”

陈立农被他勾得魂都飞了，挤出一大坨冰凉的膏体粗暴地探进那个高热而隐隐泛潮的入口，林彦俊被冰得轻轻叫唤，不住地在他腿上扭。

“好哥哥，哥哥……好凉啊。”林彦俊软乎乎地叫他。

“忍着，”陈立农冷冷地说，手上动作一点不温柔。“别撒娇。”

多余的膏体被随意抹在角落，几根手指的粗细已经满足不了发情的小东西，夹着屁股前后摇着，拿他的手当按摩棒玩。

被忽略的正主暴虐性子起来了，狭长的眼睛眯着，不等林彦俊玩够就直接把手撤了回来，紧致而已经水意泛滥的媚肉不舍地夹着不让他走。

“给你换个大的。”陈立农朝他屁股上拍了一巴掌，在林彦俊欲求不满的呜咽里箍着细腰给他翻了个面，让人背对着跨坐在狰狞高昂的性器上摁下去。

拔高的哭吟和低沉粗重的喘息一瞬间迸发在车厢里，陈立农久不开荤，一下子绷不住，大力地掐着腰操弄起来。

“哥哥！呜，大……太大了呜呜……”林彦俊被他颠得头发全乱了，声音都不成调子，胡乱地淫叫着。

陈立农像正在交配的大型野生动物，一边操一边叼着后颈咬，“小母狗不装纯了？嗯？”

林彦俊被他一连串的骚话磨得全身泛红，向后紧紧抓着他线条紧绷的小臂可怜地叫着，底下却还一直跟着操弄的节奏淫荡地摆着腰。  
“呜呜……对不起嘛，啊！哥哥，好舒服……”

“小骚货……”陈立农无奈地笑了笑，伸手撩开眼前林彦俊散乱的耳发，“要不要亲耳朵？”

林彦俊根本分不清好坏，只知道陈立农给他什么都想要，一个劲儿地嗯嗯嗯地叫。火热粘腻的触感从耳廓往里蔓延烧得大脑一片空白，不怀好意的舌头一下下地拨弄着脆弱的耳垂，不时地勾进嘴里咬两口。

林彦俊叫都叫不出声了，但底下吸得越来越紧，陈立农知道他爽翻了，恶劣的满足感充盈在愈发硬烫的阴茎里。

“哥哥，哥哥……”林彦俊带着哭腔，娇气得要命，“要到，呜呜……想到了，啊，好痒，快点快点……”

“哪里痒？小奶子痒不痒？”陈立农被他求得火起，滚烫的指腹往上寻到两颗在空气里硬挺的乳头又掐又揉，底下更是一次比一次撞得深重，“还痒不痒？”

林彦俊崩溃一般摇头，哭得脸都花了，汗沾湿了头发贴在脸边。手覆在陈立农的手上，不知道是想让他放过生疼的胸还是要他再重一点。

“啊，好棒，哥哥！好厉害，不行不要了啊——”林彦俊像一条被通电的小鱼一般绷直了脊背仰起了头痉挛着，几秒钟以后软软地没了力气，往后倒在他怀里。

陈立农没拔出来射，一股股地全射进了最里边，半硬的性器此时还停留在潮热的甬道里，随着心跳的频率勃动。

他借着车窗外的光线仔细地一寸寸看着眼前的人，湿透的鬓发，凝着汗珠的后腰，还有底下一片的狼藉泥泞。

林彦俊喘了好几分钟终于缓过来气，慢吞吞地转过身来抱着他索吻。像个要家长喂饭的小孩子，弄得陈立农又气又好笑。

“要回学校吗？”他耐心地轻轻替人擦着汗，又是绅士温柔的样子了。

林彦俊嘟嘴，凑上来亲了他一口响的。  
“不要，回你家吧，”小东西懒懒地笑，“然后再来一次。”

-  
一通胡闹以后已经快到早上，这次林彦俊没有六点过就起床，反而哼哼唧唧地巴着陈立农，缠着人一起睡到下午。

按陈立农的工作习惯每天下午一点都是回邮件的时间，此时也没办法，只能任由小八爪鱼抱着自己，又囫囵睡过去。半睡半醒之际，怀里的人细碎地说着可爱的梦话，反着手来抱他。

冰凉的金属质感激得陈立农醒了不少，他沉沉往那看去，原来是最开始他送林彦俊的手表。

自交往以来，到已经分手不明不白的现在，林彦俊一直都戴着这块表。除了分手时想要还给他，其余时间从不离身。

……应该是喜欢他的吧。陈立农有些犹豫地想着，随后又自嘲地笑。什么时候自己也变得这么没自信这么多愁善感了。

林彦俊喜不喜欢他不重要，重要的是他现在有点喜欢上林彦俊了，比起单纯的皮肉爱情，还多了许多别的，想守护他宠着他，想看林彦俊高高兴兴地生活。

他往上蹭了蹭，揽过正在熟睡的小脑袋带进胸口，细软的发丝贴在肌肤上，散发着带着温度的微弱香气。

有些睡不着了，正巧林彦俊迷离地咕哝着翻了个身，陈立农便起身下了床。两个人的手机都被随意乱扔在地毯上，和内裤皮带衬衫一起乱七八糟地丢成一堆。

遮光窗帘拉得严丝合缝，一堆衣物里有一块突兀的光亮。陈立农走过去将手机捡起来，打算一边去客卫洗漱一边看看邮件。

手机的面部解锁接连失败，他这才反应过来手里正在不断弹出新微信的手机是林彦俊的。

周末的中午，谁会这样轰炸式地一直发微信给林彦俊？

陈立农有点好奇。他拿着手机小心翼翼地走到床边蹲下，内心天人交战。

只要把手机屏幕轻轻地对准正在睡觉的小东西的脸，就能看到他的微信和通话记录。时间要是足够，说不定还能仔细瞧瞧之前那个学弟和他到底是什么关系……

可是这样做一点儿都不体面，完全不考虑对方的尊严和隐私，任谁发现了都会生气的。

陈立农默默地看着睡得一塌糊涂的人，嘴角微微开着，好像在流小口水。

一时半会应该不会醒吧？  
他缓慢地、一寸一寸地把手机挪到林彦俊眼前，解锁了。

想着要先离开危险范围，陈立农捏着手机紧张地出了卧室，飞快地溜进了浴室，打开龙头刷牙。

一边刷一边犹豫，到底看不看呢？手机就摆在洗手台上亮着莹莹的光，有人持续不断地在发着信息，微信右上角的红色数字有规律地跳着。

三分钟之后，他擦掉了嘴边的泡沫，终于下定决心摸到了手机。

手指刚刚触及冰凉的屏幕，浴室的门被推开了。

“饿了……”林彦俊眼睛都没睁开，穿着他的宽大T恤光着腿走到陈立农背后，还住他精瘦的腰。“哥哥，饿了。”打了个哈欠。

陈立农的手顿时僵在了半空中。

瞬间绷紧的肌肉线条让林彦俊困惑地皱起了眉头，顺着他的手指看见了躺在大理石台上的手机。

已经解锁的屏幕上显示着一张非常可爱的猫咪背景图，林彦俊微微眯起了眼睛。他认出了自己换的桌面。

“陈立农，你解释一下？”

被戳破以后反而心神安宁了，陈立农简单地洗了脸，把人扔在身后去了客厅。林彦俊生气了，抄起手机跟在他后面快步追了出来。

“不说话什么意思？”林彦俊攥着手机的指节都在发白，“你也知道你干了亏心事？”

陈立农本有些理亏，一听这话立刻觉出不对了，向后懒懒地倚在沙发上，怒极反笑。  
“亏心事难道你做的比我少吗？林彦俊，脚踩几只船，装得一副傻白甜的模样骗人，谈着恋爱和别的男人深夜见面还摸头，这不是我干的吧？”

站着的人脸色微微一变，“你还跟踪我？”

“我跟踪你？！”陈立农真笑了，觉得自己蠢得无可救药。  
那天晚上他有多蠢，想要给林彦俊一个家，一个哥哥，一个备胎，光想还不够，还想跟人当面诉衷肠，大冷的晚上傻乎乎地跑到人宿舍楼下，被一幕默剧浇了个透心凉。  
现在林彦俊却以为他是跟踪狂。

还需要解释什么，他真是有点疲了。  
陈立农沉默了一会儿，摆了摆手，“我以为……我以为你是不一样的，或者，我在你这里是不一样的。”

“是我高看自己了，”他轻轻地笑了一声，深呼了一口气，疲累地拿手背挡住眼前的光，“我对你而言就只是前男友，跟踪狂，兴致好的时候当个炮友，我懂了。”

“原本我以为……我以为我们能有以后的，但你不要我，那就这样吧。”  
他站起身来，准备回卧室替林彦俊收拾书包和衣服，把他幻想过的小小的家和林彦俊一起打包，最后一次让小东西坐在副驾驶上，最后一次送他回学校。

林彦俊逆光站在他两米之外的地毯上，垂着脸看不清表情。

“走吧，我送你回学校。”陈立农捡起了往日的冰凉温柔，和缓地说：“都忘了吧，所有的事情，都是我对不起你。”

他去拉林彦俊的手腕，被人沉默而固执地甩开。陈立农好脾气地再去拉，林彦俊又把他狠狠甩开。

“说这种话啊，陈立农。”林彦俊抬起头，眼睛通红地咬着牙，一眨眼就掉眼泪，却还是笑得特别灿烂。“我以为我是不一样的……这话应该我对你说吧？”

陈立农默不作声，微微蹙着眉头，不知道他什么意思。

下一秒，林彦俊飞快地摘下了腕表，对着几米之外的大理石墙狠狠一砸！清脆的撞击声震耳欲聋，那块曾经被林彦俊珍之重之的金属就这样躺在一片玻璃碴里，除掉外壳的秒针走动声残忍地嘀嗒走着。

“怎么这么惊讶？亲手送贵重的定情信物然后亲手毁掉……”林彦俊擦掉眼泪，酒窝甜美而纯情，

“你们PUA不是都很喜欢玩这招吗？”


End file.
